Sinclair User Issue 14
This issue was dated May 1983 and cost 75p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Microdriving lessons taken - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (9-10) Letters - 2 pages (17-18) Starting from Scratch: The basic route to a habit-forming hobby - 1½ pages (93-94) Helpline: Please explain arrays for us woodenheads - 3 pages (101-103) :This month our expert correspondent, Andrew Hewson, deals with some fairly straightforward software queries before attempting to explain something more complicated about machine code routines Mind Games: Ringing success for the Hobbit hunters - 1 page (107) :Quentin Heath returns to Middle Earth with the help of some readers and discovers ways of getting nearer his golden goal News Headlines - 2 pages (13-14) *Trade group suggested: The formation of a trade association of software houses may not be far away - (13) *Microdrives expected to be launched soon - (13) *Coursing: A new series of courses for Spectrum owners. - (13) *Spectrums for export: Expected to be on sale in 30 countries - (13) *Sinclair drops telesoftware: Sinclair Research has dropped plans for a Prestel/Micronet adaptor for the Spectrum. - (13) *Upgrades offered: Upgrade from 16k to 48k for £60 - (13) *Plans for T/S1000 upgrade: Timex is planning to introduce a new Sinciair/Timex machine to the American market in the near future - (14) *Timex/Sinclair User for States: New magazine for USA - (14) *Sinclair gets young award: Clive Sinclair has been named Young Businessman of the Year - (14) *Handicapped microfair: Electronic Aids for the Handicapped - (14) *Pretorious Systems is almost bankrupt - (14) *Chasing Pimania: Automata is still looking for a winner of its adventure competition, Pimania. - (14) *Top Ten - (14) Hardware World Hardware World - 2 pages (23-24) *Spectrum can now link to Centronics - (23) *Printer improved - (23) *Kit prevents the wobbles - (23) *Atari joystick interface - (23-24) *Telford offers ZX-81 upgrade - (24) *Better angle on Spectrum - (24) *Easy-to-use printer link - (24) *Cheaper keyboard - (24) Features Languages: Tower of Babel hits Sinclair - 2 pages (36-37) :As more users become accustomed to Sinclair Basic and its limitations they have turned to other languages to help solve particular problems. John Gilbert investigates the growing demand for new ways of conversing with your machine, such as Forth, Pascal, Logo and Lisp. Sinclair Speech: Innovation is the route to success - 2 pages (44-45) :Clive Sinclair gave his views to the London Business School on how to start a business even when the times do not appear perfect. Graphics ROM: Simple character change is available for the ZX-81 - 2 pages (47-48) :Stephen Adams assesses the graphics ROM from dK'tronics and finds it to be good value and easy to install and flexible in its use. User of the Month: Spectrum finds a good buddy - 2 pages (72-73) :Our second User of the Month discovered how to transmit programs over his CB radio. Claudia Cooke talks to Alan Howell about his growing interest in Sinclair computers. Inside Sinclair: Stainless Sinclair - 1 page (75) Oric: Oric stakes its claim to the Spectrum market - 1 page (79) :John Gilbert reviews a possible competitor Programming: Clearing system bugs - 1 page (83) :John Gilbert completes his five-part series on how to write your own programs in Basic by showing how to find and correct errors. Books: Talking in languages the computer understands - 1 page (89) :John Gilbert reviews the latest books on machine code. Software Scene Software Scene - 3 pages (27-29) *Success in the stars for Steller: Astrology program from Steller Services for the ZX-81 - (27) *Plenty of 1K action: Arcade Action from Micromega for the ZX-81 - (27) *First aid tuition: The First Aid Program from Network Computer Systems for the ZX-81 - (27) *Good Amba trio: Triad from Amba Software for the Spectrum - (28) *Figuring things out: Education tapes from University Software for the Spectrum and ZX-81 - (28) *Spotting the birds: Garden Birds from Hilton Computer Services for the Spectrum - (28) *Zombies in space: Space Zombies from Mikro-Gen for the Spectrum - (28) *Tank aims for 3D: 3D Tanx and Centipede from DK'Tronics for the Spectrum - (29) *Precision logic strategy: Games Tape Three from Precision Softwware Engineering for the Spectrum - (29) *Finely-tuned assembler by Aspect: for the Spectrum - (29) See here for the complete text from this article. Type-Ins Program Printout - 14 pages (53-66) *Treasure Trails, Russian Roulette, Ski Run, Dots, Cashflow, Magic Squares, Death Run, Pontoon, Nobleman, Tug of War Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. If you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews